New in Town
| runtime = 97 minutes | country = United States Canada | language = English | budget = $8 million | gross = $29,010,817 }} New in Town is a 2009 American-Canadian romantic comedy film, directed by Jonas Elmer, starring Renée Zellweger, Harry Connick Jr and Siobhan Fallon Hogan. It was filmed in Winnipeg and Selkirk, Manitoba, Canada, and in Los Angeles and South Beach, Miami, Florida. Plot A high-powered consultant (Renée Zellweger) in love with her upscale Miami lifestyle is sent to New Ulm, Minnesota, to oversee the restructuring of a blue-collar manufacturing plant. After enduring a frosty reception from the locals, icy roads and freezing weather, she warms up to the small town's charm, and eventually finds herself being accepted by the community. When she is ordered to close down the plant and put the entire community out of work, she's forced to reconsider her goals and priorities, and finds a way to save the town. After tasting her secretary's secret recipe of tapioca pudding, she decides to adapt a former yogurt production line to produce this special recipe of tapioca. Cast * Renée Zellweger as Lucy Hill * Harry Connick Jr. as Ted Mitchell * Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Blanche Gunderson * J.K. Simmons as Stu Kopenhafer * Frances Conroy as Trudy Van Uuden * Hilary Carroll as Kimberley * Barbara James Smith as Joan * Nancy Drake as Flo Kopenhafer * Mike O'Brien as Lars Ulstead * Ferron Guerreiro as Roberta "Bobby" Mitchell * James Durham as Rob Deitmar * Robert Small as Donald Arling * Kristina Dawson as Clubber Release The film was released at 1,941 theaters on January 30, 2009 and grossed in its opening day approx. $2.4 million to $2.5 million. By the end of the first 3-day weekend, it had grossed an estimated $6.75 million, placing it 8th for the weekend in gross box office ticket sales. Box office The film grossed $16,734,283 at the domestic box office, $12,276,534 at the foreign box office for a total gross of $29,010,817 worldwide. Critical reception New in Town received mostly negative reviews from critics. The film has a 29% approval rating on the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, based on 167 reviews with an average rating of 4.2/10, with the consensus: "Cliched and short on charm, New In Town is a pat genre exercise that fails to bring the necessary heat to its Minnesota setting." Allan Hunter of the Daily Express has said, "Predictable and uninspired, it is one more example of the dumb comedies that Hollywood is churning out at an alarming rate." Peter Bradshaw of The Guardian was also critical, stating "Renée Zellweger's rabbity, dimply pout – surely the strangest facial expression in Hollywood – simpers and twitches out of the screen in this moderate girly flick that adheres with almost religious fanaticism to the feelgood romcom handbook." DVD The "making of..." feature on the DVD documents that the cast and crew survived bitterly cold temperatures of below in Manitoba, which sometimes resulted in malfunctions of cameras and other equipment. Soundtrack Songs featured in trailer/TV spots: * Kelly Clarkson – "Breakaway" * David Archuleta – "Crush" * Ingrid Michaelson – "Be OK" * The Kills – "Cheap and Chearful" * Lenka – "The Show" Songs featured in the film: * Perk Badger – "Do Your Stuff" * Donavon Frankenreiter – "Move by Yourself" * APM Music – "I'm Movin' Out" * T-Rex – "20th Century Boy" * Katrina and the Waves – "Walking on Sunshine" * Renée Zellweger – "I Will Survive" * Crit Harmon – "Boss Of Everything" * Missy Higgins – "Steer" * Elizabeth & The Catapult – "Race You" * Brittini Black – "Life Is Good" * Craig N. Cisco – "On The Other Side" * Tift Merritt – "Another Country" * Marty Jensen – "Just Because We're Over" * Carrie Underwood – "That's Where It Is" * Moot Davis – "In The Thick Of It" * Natalia Safran – "Hey You" (featuring Mikolaj Jaroszyk) References External links * * * * * Category:2009 films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:American romantic comedy films Category:American films Category:Canadian romantic comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films produced by Peter Safran Category:Films set in Miami Category:Films set in Minnesota Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Miami Category:Films shot in Winnipeg Category:Gold Circle Films films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Selkirk, Manitoba Category:Canadian films